


But the Clothes, Jules

by natasha_alianovna_romanoff



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Positivity, Dru needs a hug, Gen, Insecurity, Livvy gives it to her, especially related to body type, sister bonding time!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasha_alianovna_romanoff/pseuds/natasha_alianovna_romanoff
Summary: Livvy wants new clothes, and when she wants something she knows nothing can stop her. But shopping alone is no fun, so she drags along the sibling who most needs it - and is probably the most reluctant too.





	But the Clothes, Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was the first fanfic I ever wrote about a year ago, so it seems fitting it would be my first work here as well. I hope you enjoy it and that the Blackthorn fluff heals some of your broken hearts after LoS!

“I need new clothes,” Livvy declared as she barged into Julian’s room. All the Blackthorns always knocked carefully on Emma’s door, afraid of what they might walk in on, but Jules’s room was safe. In other words, his love life was disappointingly boring.

“Just order online, as usual. Credit card is in the drawer.” Julian sat at his desk, Emma beside him on the floor.

“Can’t I go shopping?” Her tone was tentative, polite, but she was already forming plan B: _getting to the mall without your older brother finding out_.

Just then Ty shuffled into the room behind Livvy, one earphone out so he could follow the conversation, stepping in to help her if necessary. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

“Livia…” Julian sighed. “I’m not sure-”

“Shush Jules!” Emma slapped his arm. “I’ll take her. I’ll take take you, Livs. You want to come too, Ty?”

“Em, have you not been listening to anything I’ve said in the last ten minutes? The drevak.”

“Yes, but the _clothes_ , Jules.” She sent a wicked grin in the twins’ direction.

Awkwardly Ty cleared his throat and squeezed his sister’s hand. When Livvy turned to him he said quietly “Jules is right, Livvy. A drevak _is_ more important than clothes.”

Livvy’s heart melted seeing the quizzical expression Ty sent Emma’s way.

Apparently so did Julian’s because he agreed to let Livvy and Ty go to the mall themselves.

Quickly she looked at Ty.

_You up for this?_

_Do you mind if I sit this one out?_

“I’ll go alone,” she announced to those not following their silent conversation.

With pursed lips Jules gently asked her to take Cristina or Diana.

At that moment Dru stalked by, dragging Tavvy behind her. It was clear she was in a mood, and Livvy couldn’t help but remember the last time she had seen Dru angry.

The youngest Blackthorn sister had been babysitting Tavvy, and trying to watch one of her movies at the same time. Tavvy had screamed, so she had asked the twins to take him for a while. On their way to the training room, Livvy had declined. Dru’s anger was silent, but evident in her eyes and the set of her mouth.

“Of course you’re all having a meeting without me!” she huffed now, not even pausing in the doorway.

An idea formed in Livvy’s head.

“I’ll take Dru.”

“You sure? She hates-“

“I’m taking Dru.”

 

 

Dru was not a great shopping companion. In fact, she was hardly a shopping companion at all: she didn’t try anything on, and made minimal comments when Livvy showed her what she was wearing.

“Your turn. I got everything I need.”

Dru’s face flushed. “I already… I don’t want anything.”

Livia tried to convince her to just try something on – in vain. “Alright then. Just stand in line to the fitting rooms. I’ll just grab a few more shirts I want to try.”

When she came back she handed Dru the shirts and pushed her into the fiitting room. “For you.”

The younger girl stuttered but closed the curtains. “Dru? Are you ready yet? It’s just a shirt.”

“I- I don’t like it,” a choked voice came back.

“Let me see.”

“No. Ummm… Maybe a bigger size?” The voice sounded as if Dru was holding back tears.

“I’m coming in.” Inside stood Dru, staring at her reflection, tears in her eyes. She wore a light blue shirt that showed off her figure beautifully but rode up her stomach a little. Dru was trying to tug it down.

“Oh wow, Dru, it looks great. I’m sorry I got the wrong size. It’s because of the boobs. You have everything I lack.” Dru looked at her, stricken. “What? I can say that. I’m your sister.”

“It’s not boobs, Livs. It’s fat.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Dru. Dru, no! Don’t say that!” Livvy reached forward to hug Dru, who shied away, making the hug awkward. “Listen sis, you are beautiful. Oh don’t look at me like that. You are perfect in every way, inside and out. I know it’s cheesy, I know anyone can say that, but I mean it. You can do anything any other shadowhunter can, so please don’t try telling me you’re fat or not fit. You can do anything a shadowhunter can, _and_ keep those curves! That makes you my hero, beautiful. And sure, you might not have the longest legs in the family, but it’s not exactly my fault Ty was blessed with those. So, how about that shirt? And some shorts?”

Dru was laughing through tears into Livvy’s shoulder, hugging her back now. “Thanks, but I feel naked in shorts.”

“You sure? I’m certain you’d kill in those black shorts out front.”

“Black?”

“Black.”

“Okay then. I’ll try one pair of shorts. One.”

Livvy came back with almost 20, and Dru tried them all on with (minimal) complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I would love to hear from you in the comments, and if you have any prompts or ideas you can leave those there too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr! @justafangirlwithideas for TSC


End file.
